


Shut up Murphy

by Laura86240



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura86240/pseuds/Laura86240
Summary: Elle l'avait toujours trouvé agaçant cependant il fallait avouer qu'il avait le mérite d'être divertissant. Il l'a trouvé trop bien pour lui mais cette fois ci il ne pouvait pas se retenir.Saison 6 - Spoiler épisode 1 Murphy/Clarke
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Kudos: 3





	Shut up Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, je suis une fan de Bellarke bien sur mais j'adore également Murphy et je n'ai jamais ou presque jamais vu ce couple donc ce sera un Murphy/Clarke et j’espère que ça vous plaira . J'ai changé quelques détails et Emori n'existe pas dans cette histoire (désolée:S) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui va aussi ;) Bonne lecture !!

Génial, cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient sur cette nouvelle planète et ils avaient déjà tous essayé de s’entre tuer pensa-t-elle en ramassant le couteau avec lequel elle avait failli en finir. Enfin pas tous, elle avait voulu se tuer elle et non tuer les autres. Peut être que l'effet secondaire de ce 'virus' était de désinhiber les intentions réelles des personnes pensa-t-elle. Après tout rien n'était faux dans ce que Bellamy avait dit et peut être avait-elle vraiment envie d'en finir, tout le monde s'en porterait mieux. Elle entendit vaguement Bellamy prendre la parole tout en continuant à se poser des questions. 

'' Écoutez tous, je sais que ce qui vient de se passer est perturbant mais nous devons trouver de quoi manger et trouver une solution pour contacter les autres''

''Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui a failli finir noyer ou étrangler par tes soins'' répondit sarcastiquement Murphy

Bellamy ne dit rien et regarda ou se trouvait Clarke, elle baissait la tête et regardait le couteau qu'elle venait de récupérer. Il hésita à aller la voir, leur relation était encore fragile après toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites l'un à l'autre, il ne savait pas encore comment agir ni quoi penser. Il décida quand même de s'excuser pour crever l’abcès.

-''Clarke'' dit-il en ignorant Murphy qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'a vit lever la tête et se figea devant son air perdu comme si elle n'était pas là à cet instant .''Je suis désolée pour tout à l'he... ''

''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bellamy, je sais que ce n'était pas toi '' coupa rapidement Clarke

''Oh ok, hum je vais aller voir comment va Echo alors'' 

Clarke le regarda partir d'un air gêné vers sa petite amie qui se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit arriver.  
Elle avait menti, elle pensait que c'était bien lui tout à l'heure, qu'il lui en voulait toujours, d'ailleurs tout le monde lui en voulait ici même Murphy. Quelle ironie se dit elle en ricanant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Plusieurs jours passèrent et ils purent contacter Raven par radio, apparemment les personnes qui ont prit le vaisseau ont essayé aussi de prendre le contrôle d'Eligius IV mais grâce à Diyoza ils ont pu l'éviter et ont eu des informations sur ce qu'il se passait sur cette nouvelle planète.  
Une fois par mois, ils ne pourront pas y échapper à moins de quitter la planète, ils perdront le contrôle et essaieront de s'entre-tuer.  
Les habitants étaient revenus et après plusieurs négociations ils acceptèrent que les nouveaux arrivés cohabitent avec eux en attendant qu'ils construisent leur propres habitations.  
Ils étaient chanceux, pas de guerre prévue et les habitants d'abord méfiants commencèrent à apprécier leur étrange groupe.  
Vint le moment du mois où ils devaient quitter le village cependant il étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous faire l'aller retour sur Eligius IV alors ils décidèrent qui devait rester.

'' Je reste '' décida Clarke, les personnes autour c'est à dire Bellamy, Raven, Abby, Echo, Miller et Murphy la regardèrent avec étonnement, en effet c'était rare qu 'elle prenne la parole ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait elle recevait une pique ou un regard de dégoût donc elle avait décidé que puisque tout se passait bien sur cette planète elle resterait à l 'écart.

''Clarke, ce n'est pas raisonnable '' commença Bellamy avec à ses côtés sa mère qui hochait la tête pour approuver ces dires.

'' Je ne serais pas seule et je serais attachée, il n'y a aucun moyen que je me détache cette fois ci maintenant que je sais ce qu'il se passe''

''Elle sera avec moi, je prendrais bien soin d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas '' dit une voix traînante

''Parce que tu crois que tu pourras l’empêcher de te tuer quand elle sera affectée Murphy '' répliqua Bellamy d'un ton agacé 

''Nooon , mais je suis sur que ça n'arrivera pas et qu'il faudra plutôt l’empêcher de se.. ''

''Murphy'' coupa Clarke en lui lançant un regard assassin.

'' Ma chérie de quoi il parle ?''intervint sa mère

'' De rien Maman, un petit quiproquo entre lui et moi n'est ce pas Murphy ? ''

''Si tu appelles ça comme ça Princesse ''répondit-il d'un air narquois

'' Maman ce n'est rien, tout va bien se passer. On se retrouve dans deux jours '' dit elle en l'enlaçant.  
'' Prends bien soin de Maddy '' toujours dans les bras de sa mère, elle croisa le regard de Bellamy qui la regardait avec pleins de questions dans le regard auxquelles elle ne répondrait jamais car même si elle l'aimait, elle ne lui dirait jamais, elle n'en avait pas le droit, leur relation était trop cassée et il méritait mieux même si cette personne était Echo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
'' Alors Princesse, qu'est ce que tu veux faire pendant ces longues heures ensemble, j'ai pour ma part quelques idées en tête''

''Si tu pouvais juste te taire ce serait parfait'' 

''Allez on peut discuter un peu quand même, tu dois avoir besoin de te lâcher avec toute cette tension entre le groupe et toi. Je peux être à l'écoute quand il faut ou je peux t'aider à relâcher toute cette tension autrement'' lança Murphy en parcourant son corps de haut en bas avec un sourire narquois. Il avait toujours été attiré par la blonde seulement il le gardait bien pour lui car il savait qu'elle était trop bien pour lui seulement aujourd'hui ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait changé et ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne le pensait. 

'' Ou je pourrais te couper la langue comme ça je pourrais enfin être tranquille quelques jours'' répondit-elle avec hargne

'' Ouuh Je vois que la princesse reprend du poil de la bête mais tu sais ce serait dommage, ma langue pourrait t'être plus utile que tu ne le penses'' Il adorait la voir là le regard furieux et les deux mains attachées. Elle était magnifique et il ne put stopper son envie de la pousser à bout, de la faire réagir. Elle redevenait la personne qui le rendait dingue.

'' Vraiment ? Tu te surestimes un peu non ? C'est dégoûtant '' Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son petit discours. Murphy était tellement énervant dans son genre. Il avait le don de la pousser à bout mais en l'observant plus attentivement devant elle le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit qu'au moins il avait aussi le don d'être divertissant et puis si on passait au dessus de son côté irritant il n'était pas moche à regarder. Et si elle en croyait la lueur de désir dans ses yeux, il pensait exactement la même chose. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit des picotements d'excitation dans son corps à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la désirer, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Comme s'il devinait le chemin que prenait ses pensées, il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura à son oreille lui déclenchant un frisson de plus :

'' Ton corps me dit le contraire Princesse'' Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait mais elle était presque perdue après le 'Princesse' elle avait l'habitude de l'entendre de la bouche de Bellamy à l'époque et c'était assez irritant mais l'entendre dans la bouche de Murphy avait une connotation assez érotique.

En voyant sa réaction, il décida de continuer en descendant doucement le long de son cou sans jamais le toucher de ses lèvres mais assez proche pour qu'elle sente son souffle.  
Il sentit le souffle de la blonde s’accélérer et son corps se rapprocher de lui ce qui lui déclencha un sourire.

'' 6 ans ça doit être long '' dit-il en effleurant l'autre côté de son visage. Il l'observa dans ce qui semblait être dans un débat intérieur puis il vit son visage se relâcher et la lueur dans ses yeux montrait sa détermination. Il frissonna en entendant sa prochaine phrase.

''Murphy, tais toi et embrasses moi'' A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'il avait capturé ses lèvres. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et répondit avec ardeur, le baiser n'était pas tendre ni gentil mais fougueux à la limite du désespoir. Elle trembla tellement c'était bon, Murphy avait raison 6 ans sans sexe c'était très long et tout son corps semblait s'être réveillé d'un seul coup. Elle gémit d'anticipation et voulut atteindre la veste du brun pour pouvoir lui enlever mais fut bloquer par les chaînes autour de son poignet. Cette fois ci ce fut un gémissement de frustration qui sortit de sa bouche.

Murphy ne put s’empêcher de rire et lança '' Impatiente je vois mais j'ai trop attendu ce moment pour ne pas pouvoir en profiter ''

'' Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? '' dit Clarke d'un ton méfiant. Elle le vit sortir un couteau et approcher la lame de son cou, le froid de la lame lui tira un frisson.

Il bloqua le corps de la blonde un peu plus contre le mur et fit passer la lame sur son t shirt à manche longue s'en servant pour couper en même temps le tissus révélant le soutien gorge qu'elle portait. Lui qui voulait prendre son temps pour la déshabiller se faisait prendre à son propre jeu pensa-t-il en coupant rapidement ce qui l’empêchait de voir les magnifiques seins de la jeune femme devant soi.  
Elle se retrouva torse nu devant lui et avait la chair de poule d'anticipation sous son regard . Il l'a regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute sa vie et c'était le cas pensa-t-il.

''Murphy'' dit-elle d'un ton misérable.

Il lui répondit en lâchant son couteau et en prenant un de seins dans chacune de ses mains, il en prit rapidement un dans sa bouche la faisant coller sa tête contre le mur et miauler de plaisir.  
Il continua son ascension avec sa langue jusqu'à atteindre son jean qu'il défit d'une main, et une fois celui ci retiré avec son sous vêtement il put enfin l'admirer dans sa totalité abandonnée sous ses caresses. La vision lui fit perdre un peu plus son sang froid et il s'acharna pendant de longues minutes à faire crier le corps en face de lui, il l'a sentit sur le point de venir et en profita pour insérer deux doigts d'un coup.

Son corps s'arqua sous le plaisir qui s'abattit sur elle et elle cria le nom du brun qui continua son acharnement jusqu'à sentir les parois autour des doigts se resserrer.  
Elle resserra la prise sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à remonter et l'embrassa avec fougue en oubliant qu'il y a quelques instants il avait sa bouche sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Elle le relâcha et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

'' Tu as intérêt de me prendre tout de suite Murphy ''

''C'est si gentiment demander Princesse'' Il ne prit pas le temps d'enlever son haut et ouvrit sa braguette. Il ne portait pas de sous vêtement et se félicita de ce fait. Il saisit ses cuisses et la porta pour pouvoir entrer directement en elle. Un long gémissement retentit et il ne sut pas si c'était elle ou lui qui l'avait poussé mais ce fut le début de bien d'autres.  
Il fit des vas et vient de plus en plus poussés et les deux corps s'entrechoquaient avec une passion qui les fit trembler.

''Clarke, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps'' souffla t-il entre deux coups de reins.

''Alors viens'' Elle était proche elle aussi d'avoir son deuxième orgasme et ils jouirent d'ailleurs ensemble quelques instants plus tard. Il la reposa en posant un dernier baiser sur son épaule.  
Elle frémit sous la douceur de ce geste si inhabituel entre eux et en profita pour se retenir encore un peu sur lui car ses jambes semblaient être en coton et c'est la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien depuis des lustres.

''Ça me tue de le dire Murphy mais merci'' dit Clarke 

''Avec plaisir Princesse, c'est quand tu veux''


End file.
